PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond
PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (Japanese: ポケパーク2 ＢＷ ビヨンド・ザ・ワールド Poké Park 2: BW - Beyond the World) is a new game for the Wii. It is a sequel to the first game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Unlike the previous game, however, the player is now able to control Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. However, you do not have all four pals at the same time. You start out with Pikachu. After meeting Samurott, you will aquire Oshawott. Then you will meet Snivy at Verdant Court in the Arbor Area, and Tepig at Rockridge Fort in the Crag Area. Also, the attractions in Wish Park have been enhanced so that four players can cooperate and compete with each other. In the game you are also able to change friends during a battle unlike in the previous game, but their also is areas where Pokemon will let you ride on them like Tepig on the Mandibuzz. Plot This game has a noticeably darker plot than it's prequel. Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. The game begins with Reshiram and Zekrom conversing, seeing that a dark omen is going to befall on the PokéPark. But Reshiram sees a light among the darkness and feels there is still hope. Pikachu has journeyed to a new PokePark with his best friend Piplup. Almost immediately they are introduced to the new and fascinating Wish Park, which are access through portals disguised as posters, known simply as Poster Portals. Wish Park is spoken as a place where the fun never stops. However, they find that the Pokémon there really are trapped and cannot leave Wish Park. A sleuthing Oshawott comes to the rescue before they too are bewitched, but Piplup ends up trapped after saving them. As they are transported back to the PokéPark, Pikachu is momentarily in Reshiram's dimension, and Reshiram shares its knowledge of the impending doom, and informs Pikachu that he can save the PokéPark. After returning to the Cove Area, Oshawott and Pikachu team up to solve the case and save the trapped Pokémon. They seek out the Krokorok who opened the Poster Portal for them, so that they may learn how to open the portal. Once back in the park, they learn that ringing a Wish Bell will bring all the Pokémon out of their trance. They manage to ring the bell and free all the Pokémon in the Cove Area, and then decide to explore the other Areas to spread the word of the circumstances for entering the Wish Park. They venture to the Arbor Area where they meet a Snivy with a quick wit, and a spoiled demeanor. They later learn she is a tomboyish princess that would rather go on an adventure than practice regal mannerisms. They speak to her mother, Queen Serperior about the events in Wish Park, and she recalls the old legend that a Dark Void will appear when the two worlds begin to merge. She eventually decides to join their investigation and becomes their third member. They venture back into Wish Park through the Poster Portal in the Arbor Area where they meet a Zorua who wants to find his friend, Zoroark. Zoroark had been leading Pokémon into Wish Park, but went back to rescue them after learning the horrible truth of Wish Park, and never returned. They find Zoroark as well as Piplup, and are met with the second in command: Gothitelle. She allows them to ring the Wish Bell and successfully free the Arbor Area, aware of the consequences. Piplup decides to stay behind so he can warn Pokémon coming into Wish Park before they are entranced and cannot leave. The trio then make their way to the Crag Area where they meet a Victini who's looking for his friend, Tepig. They find the missing Tepig trapped in a cannon. Snivy decides the best course of action would be to fire Tepig out of the cannon. Once he makes a landing, he angrily storms towards the group and challenges to a battle as payback. Once he calms down, he states that being launched gave him an idea for a new attack, and mentions that he wants to enter the Battle Tournament and asks that his new friends join him. With Tepig the official new member, they set out to ask the Area Keeper, Emboar to accept their entry into the tournament. Once they've proven themselves, they are allowed into the tournament. In the first round, they battle against a cocky Hydreigon. When he's beaten, his partner, Haxorus appears with Victini clutched tightly in his claws, and knocks out Emboar. Hydreigon and Haxorus then escape into the Poster Portal hidden in the Arena wall. They follow after the two Dragon-types where they battle against Haxorus. They then are met face to face with Gothitelle's master, Darkrai. After ringing the third Wish Bell, they manage to free Victini, but not without a price. The sinister Gothitelle refuses to return to her master empty handed, and takes Piplup as collateral. With Victini safe, he mentions that he overheard Gothitelle mentioning that Poster Portals were manufactured in a place called the Scientorium. Emboar suggests they journey to the Tech Area to investigate and find possible clues to the location of the Scientorium. They then notice a small, black swirl in the sky, the dark void Serperior warned them about. Upon arriving in the Tech Area, they find that the Pokémon are suspicious of outsiders, but quickly earn their trust after helping repair a broken bridge keeping a passenger train from returning to the depot. The Area Leader then suggests they check the warehouse. A rowdy Golurk makes an entrance to the warehouse with a train car, and the quartet explore inside. They witness a Klink, Klang, and Klinklang fleeing a Duosion who explains that only the three of them can repair the elevator to the Scientorium. After pleading with the three Pokémon, they agree to fix the elevator for the player, and they finally enter the infamous Scientorium. Once inside, they find a friendly Reuniclus who proudly boasts that he invited the Poster Portals. But when he hears of the misfortune overcoming the PokéPark, he instantly becomes concerned for Darkrai. He then repairs a Poster Portal in his lab so that they may venture into Wish Park and ring the final Wish Bell. With the final Bell rung, the four zones of Wish Park connect into one mass, opening the portal to the Wish Palace. Inside the palace, the quartet are met by a dazed Piplup who then attacks them. Darkrai then appears and erases Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig's memories of Pikachu, and sends Pikachu into a nightmare. Piplup manages to find his way into Pikachu's dream world and break him out of his nightmare. Pikachu then sets out and finds his three friends and helps regain their memories. With their memories regained, they travel back to Wish Park to challenge Darkrai. When he is defeated, they witness the dark void expanding uncontrollably after all this time, sucking up the entire Wish Park, and PokéPark. Piplup then appears with Reuniclus, who has invented a device to nullify the void, and close it once and for all. However, one Pokémon will need to travel to the center of the void, and won't be allowed to return. After seeing all the destruction and despair, Darkrai takes the device and flies to the center of the void, sacrificing his life to save the two worlds. After peace has returned to both the PokéPark, and Wish Park, Pikachu and his pals set out to find Reshiram and Zekrom so that they may rescue Darkrai from the Dark Void after saving the worlds. After proving themselves, the two dragon Pokémon fulfill their wishes and bring Darkrai back from the void, and he vows to remain peaceful among both worlds, seeing the error in his ways. Spoiler warning: Spoilers end here. Info credited to Bulbapedia Playable Characters (Story Mode) Another thing that sets PokéPark 2 away from the previous game is that there are four playable Pokemon as compared to just Pikachu. They are listed below: *Pikachu: Pikachu's moves are Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, and Quick Attack. Pikachu can use his Thunderbolt to shock blocks with a lightning symbol it, removing it from its way in the dungeons. It can also carry small Pokemon and items. *Snivy: Snivy's known moves are Leaf Tornado and Leaf Storm which can be used to increase the height of her jumps and access normally unreachable places and to battle. *Tepig: Tepig's known attacks are Flamethrower, Heat Crash, and Flame Charge which could be used to battle, smash small rocks and destroy large boulders that act as unbreakable obstacles for the other Pokemon. *Oshawott: Oshawott's known attacks are Razor Shell and Water Gun which seems to only help the player in battle. However, Oshawott has the ability to swim in large bodies of water that the other Pokemon cannot cross. Attractions Similar to the previous game, PokéPark 2 also has attractions located in Wish Park. However, unlike its predecessor, when you play the Attractions for the first time, only Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott are playable. You can also play with three other friends in a special function on the menu. The game only has 4 attractions; the Cake Contraption, Dance Inferno, Power Bash and the Flight of Fancy. Gallery PokéPark 2 Cover.png|Japanese Boxart for PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond PokéPark 2 Wonders Beyond Logo.png PokéPark 2 Logo.png PokéPark 2 Image 1.png PokéPark 2 Image 2.png PokéPark 2 Image 3.png PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 01.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 02.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 03.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 04.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 05.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 06.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 07.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 08.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 09.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 10.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 11.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 12.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 13.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 14.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 15.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 16.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 17.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 18.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 19.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 20.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 21.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 22.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 23.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 24.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 25.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 26.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 27.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 28.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 29.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 30.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 31.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 32.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 33.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 34.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 35.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 36.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 37.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 38.jpg PokePark 2 Wonders Beyond.jpg